johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Belmont Family
Summary For well over a millenia, Count Dracula (A.K.A. Vlad "The Impaler" Tepes) has haunted the minds and hearts of the billions of people all over the world. However, during that time period there was a family of vampire hunters that stood in Dracula's way: The Belmont Family. Simon, Trevor, Christopher, They have slayed Dracula's forces and even silenced the dirtbag vampire before he could achieve in his goal of world domination. The Belmont Family's qualities Vampire Killer The Belmont Family has proven that wooden stakes and hammers are for pansies when it comes to defeating Dracula. They used a whip, which is known as "The Vampire Killer". This whip has unique magical powers, it can transform from a standard leather whip to a chain-link whip with a ball at the end if it to a stream of fire. This weapon has helped the Belmont's achieve glory and sometimes immortality to the people of Transylvania. Superhuman Strength It ha sbeen said throughout the story of Castlevania that the Belmonts have superhuman strength. This is because their strength far surpasses that of a normal human and people were so afraid of them that they banished the Belmonts out of Transylvania. Soon, the Belmonts' have proved their superhuman strength is just what the Transylvanians needed to defeat Dracula. The Belmonts are capable of performing feats that some normal humans can't. Plus, the Belmonts are also into women that're capable of magic (E.G. Sypha Belnades, Anette Renard), to preserve their superhuman strength. Strong Religious beliefs Now, I JohnnyOTGS don't talk about religion normally. However, the Belmonts have a strong belief in their religion: Christianity. So, it's supposed to guide them into their fight against Dracula and his ever growing army of the undead. The Belmont Family's timeline (not in order) High Point: Castlevania (NES, 1987) Simon Belmont has set out to fight against Count Dracula and his army of the undead. Before Dracula could below the world in darkness. But he also suffered wounds from Dracula during his battle. Mid-Point: Castlevania 2: Simon's Quest (NES, 1988) Some time after Simon defeated Dracula, he began to feel uneasy and physically bad. He realized that the wound he sustained from Dracula is a curse. Simon sets out to recover Dracula's body parts and to burn them in his castle n order to relieve himself from Dracula's Curse. High Point: Castlevania 3: Dracula's Curse (NES, 1991) 100 years before Simon's time. Another Belmont family member Trevor sets out to destroy Dracula with some help from a Walachia member Grant Danasty, Dracula's neglected son Alucard and another vampire hunter named Sylph Belnades (who became Trevor's wife). High Point: Super Castlevania 4 (SNES, 1993) Simon has trained a lot with the Vampire Killer and can now use it in many other directions in his fight against Dracula and his army of monsters. Low Point: Castlevania Adventure (Game Boy, 1989) Another member of the Belmont Family, Christopher also made his quest to defeat Dracula. Unlike most of his other members before or since him, he wasn't very powerful despite the fact that he made the vampire Killer throw fireballs it didn't do very well. High Point: Castlevania Dracula X: Circle of energy (SNES, 1995) After Simon Belmont silenced Dracula, the people of Transylvania have lived peacefully. But, Dracula was revived and kidnapped Annette Renard and her sister Maria. But Ritcher defeated Dracula in the name of his family and rescued his loved ones. Richter was so powerful, that he gave the Vampire Killer a permanent chain power when he wielded it. High Point: Castlevania Legends (Game Boy, 1995) The Belmont family didn't just had males fighting Dracula. In fact the very first vampire hunter in the Belmont Family was female. Sonia Belmont declared the belmonts were fighting against Dracula. After she defeated the count, she made it a tradition that the Belmonts fight against Dracula and his army of the undead if the count dares to rise and bring despair to innocent people. Low Point: Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (Playstation, 1997) After Ritcher defeated an evil wizard named Shaft has poisoned Richter's mind to revive the sinister count. This was a dark time for the Belmont's. Luckily, an old friend of the Belmonts Alucard saved him and defeated Dracula. High Point: Castlevania 64 (Nintendo 64, 1998) In the mid 19th century. Reinhardt Schnider has set out to Dracula's castle to silence the sinister count. He even found a little girl with tremendous powers named Carrie Fernandez (who was indirectly related to Reinhardt) and a female vampire named Rosa (who Reinhardt saved). He eventually defeated Dracula (who desguised himself as a innocent and frightened boy named Malus). High Point: Castlevania: Circle of the Moon (Gameboy Advance, 2002) Following his master, Morris Baldwin Nathan Graves had traversed Dracula's Castle and rescued his mentor before Dracula can use his blood and be fully revived. Low Point: Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow (Gameboy Advance, 2005) Julius Belmont had defeated Dracula prior to the events of Aria of Sorrow. But he lost his memory soon thereafter. An exchange student from Europe who's studying in Japan was meeting his girlfriend Mina Hakuba to watch a solar eclipse, they were sent into Dracula's castle as the eclipse was happening. As Soma was venturing through the castle, he met up with Julius, who realized that Soma was the incarnation of Dracula. But Soma defeated him and eventually Nathan Jones (who was the evil incarnation of the count). High Point: Castlevania Judgment (2008) A mysterious man named Aeon has discovered a rift in the time of Castlevania, and he has sent all of the characters in the timeline on a personal quest. They soon joined Aeon to defeat what they're really after: The Time Reaper Johnny's favorite Castlevania games * Castlevania * Castlevania 2: Simon's Quest * Casltevania 3: Dracula's Curse * Super Castlevania 4 * Castlevania Dracula X: Circle of Energy * Castlevania 64